


Insatiable

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, In Public, Marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Wedding Night, skype masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's wedding weekend, starting from the night before the wedding all the way to the morning after the wedding... This is SMUT...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bachelor and Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the MTV ship of the year reblogs :), it comes in 5 parts which I am going to put on tonight... But yes full warning read the tags... this is SMUT, this is full on. The title is from the song Insatiable by Darren Hayes, my dear friend recommended it for this fic and it fits AMAZINGLY... so well I hope you enjoy...

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted across the dance floor of the random club he'd been dragged to. She ran at him, his arms open ready to catch her as always. She smiled drunkenly. "I've missed you."

"It hasn't even been a whole day yet Felicity." He chuckled staring down at her as she buried her face into his chest sighing.

"Can't a woman miss her man?" She asked pulling back, one hand resting over his heart and the other placed on his chest.

"Of course but we are getting married tomorrow."

"And your point is?" She asked.

"Isn't it bad luck or something to see the bride to be before the wedding? A superstition…" He shrugged lightly as he watched her eyes shine. One of her hands trailed down his shirt, feeling his hard muscles moving under her palm.

"But what happens if I want to ravish my husband to be right now?" She asked her hand dropping to his pants rubbing him lightly through the fabric as she stepped closer to him.

"Felicity…" He growled as she brushed her chest against his, and suddenly his hand engulfed hers, stopping her.

"Hey…" She moaned with a pout on her lips. In one movement Olivers lips landed on hers as he cupped her cheeks. She moaned and his tongue swept into her mouth deepening the kiss as he caressed her so tenderly. Her hand gripped the fabric of his shirt above his heart, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt as the other went to his wrist, feeling his pulse strong and steady.

The kiss was passionate but unhurried; it made her toes curl and her body ache for more. He could taste the alcohol in her mouth as he sucked and nipped her lips. The kiss was like a promise for their future together, a promise for more and everything he could ever offer her.

Slowly he pulled away, his hands slipping to her back as he kissed down her jaw till his lips were puffing out heavy breaths onto the skin beside her ear.

"Jesus I would take you right here, right in this room, I would never be able to resist you but… You're drunk and we're in the middle of a club." She swallowed thickly, sighing trying to take a step back but his hands tightened on her pulling her closer.

"Oliver." She whined.

"But I promise you tomorrow… Well tomorrow I'll keep you awake all night." His voice was so low and husky she had to clench her thighs shut and then he tugged on her industrial piercing and she moaned loudly.

He let her go, taking a step back a smirk on his face but his eyes full of lust and love. Felicity blinked trying to refocus; she straightened up stepping closer to him. Her fingers scratched at the stubble on his jaw as she leant up placing a kiss to the mole at the corner of his mouth. Slowly she kissed his lips before biting down on his bottom lip and sucking hard.

She pulled away then as he moaned staring at her.

"Well Mr Queen I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to fuck your brains out." His mouth fell open, as she turned away from him swaying his hips walking away. "Goodnight Oliver." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the group waiting for her by the door.

"Goodnight Felicity." He mumbled and he watched as she turned to face him, blowing him a kiss and giving him a wink. He turned with a groan back to the group, Diggle and Roy trying to suppress their laughter. "Don't." He snapped as he readjusted his now tight pants. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it till tomorrow night, but then he smiled to himself because tomorrow Felicity was going to be his wife. She was going to by his side for the rest of their lives, Mrs Queen. That thought alone made him beam and he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	2. Skypeing Pleasure

It was passed midnight when Oliver finally got into his hotel room. Diggle had insisted he stayed at his but he didn't want to be in the way of his little family. So he and Roy had booked rooms in the hotel knowing it would be easier for everyone. He quickly striped down to just his boxer briefs as he slipped into the bed. He lay there for a second, unblinking at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, but not because he was scared, or plagued with nightmares or even because of nerves. It was because he was happy, well and truly happy and tomorrow, technically today, he got to marry the woman of his dreams, and that thought made his veins drum with excitement.

He pulled his Mac out of his bag beside the bed, going over some last minute wedding things. He wanted, no needed everything to be perfect for her. When he noticed he had a message on Skype. He clicked it to see a message from his soon to be wife.

_Still missing you… what you up so late for?_

He made himself invisible to everyone else as he video called her. She answered almost immediately his large t shirt hanging off her shoulder, her hair down, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey."

"Hi." He replied before he saw her glancing down at him appreciatively, suddenly remembering he was shirtless. He watched as her eyes admired him like always, she was never ashamed to admit she actually looked at him. And he couldn't help smiling shaking his head.

"Why aren't you asleep it's like... Nearly 1 am."

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Nervous?" She asked slightly hesitant, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"NO! I'm actually kind of… excited." He admitted smiling at the screen. "Why are you still awake?"

"Because someone got me worked up." She replied with a wink, shuffling slightly causing her top to fall a little lower down her shoulder. Clearly she wasn't wearing a bra and that thought alone made him groan.

"Felicity…"

"I want you so badly baby." She said leaning back slightly; he could see she was in their bedroom even if it was shrouded in darkness apart from the light of her screen. It was enough to see her, even her pupils blown.

"You're drunk baby, and we're getting married later." Suddenly she pulled her top down, her breast revealed. Instantly her hand was kneading it roughly, her fingers rolling her nipple and she whined. Oliver moaned unable to pull his eyes away from the screen, his cock twitching in his briefs in response.

"Maybe... Maybe we can do something else Oliver." She panted.

"Like what? Because right now I want to touch you so badly…"

"We don't need to touch; we won't even touch each other... It'll be like our own private peep show, our own porn." Her free hand skimmed down her body. "Oliver." She whimpered and it hit him straight in his cock. She pushed her laptop back, showing more of her bed as her hands fell to the hem of his top. She pulled it over her head in one fell swoop tossing it aside. He groaned as she sat forward her legs parting to reveal her glistening centre. She was so wet, with light curls over her sex and he wanted to touch her, wanted to taste her so badly.

"You're so wet baby..."  
"This is what you do to me Oliver." She moaned her hand skimming her inner thigh, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She leant back on one elbow allowing him a better view. "I wanna see you; I want you to jerk yourself off as I finger myself, imagining it's you... It's your fingers, your cock buried inside me." He swallowed thickly and suddenly he pushed his Mac further down, pulling his boxer briefs off his erection popping out and bobbing slightly. He grumbled slightly as she licked her lips a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Felicity." He whimpered and she shook her head refocusing. "I want you to touch yourself... I want to see you thrusting a finger in your wet heat." She sighed contently as her hand dipped lower running through her folds as she slipped a finger inside herself moaning loudly. "Oh fuck, Felicity."

"Touch yourself Oliver." She commanded and he wrapped his hand lightly around his cock imagining her small hands working him as he moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft. "I can see you leaking..." She whimpered as she carried on pumping her finger in and out of her, matching his slow pace. Without a word he swiped his thumb over his tip spreading his precum over his shaft, imagining it was her wet mouth moistening his length.

"Felicity." He groaned her name like it was a prayer; his eyes caught something pink beside her ass.

"What's that?" He asked still stroking himself. She glanced at the plastic and she flushed.

"Well I was that worked up... I was going to masturbate..."

"Is that a dildo?" He asked and she nodded he groaned even louder his hand quickening in pace, twisting slightly at the tip, his other hand went to fondle his balls. She watched in fascination, she slowly moved her finger out of her spreading her juices up her folds and coating her clit as she circled it.

"Oh Oliver." She mumbled.

"Oh baby... You're glistening for me, look at those juices." She spread her legs a little wider and he growled. He watched as she removed her hands completely and slowly she pulled the plastic dildo forward. It was pale pink almost natural in colour, in fact it looked realistic and he tilted his head.

"I like... I picture you when I use it." She said softly rubbing her juice covered fingers over the plastic. "I like it to feel as real as possible, I mean when you aren't here." He groaned then. He watched as she ran it through her folds, soaking it, preparing it properly before she lined it at her entrance.

"Fuck yourself Felicity." He growled out. "Imagine my cock pushing deep inside you. Imagine that's me baby." She shoved it in with one sharp push, he watched as her lips stretched around it consuming it. Her head dropped back in a silent scream.

"Oh my god Oliver." His pace increased as he watched her, as he heard her moaning his name like never before.

"Move baby... I want to see you move." She lifted her hips slightly as she pulled the dildo back out and slowly pushed it back in, thrusting into it, her free hand falling to her breast rubbing her nipple. His mouth watered as he watched her slick folds engulfing it and the muscles clenching around the plastic. He squeezed his cock in time with her clenches imagining her walls fluttering around him. There pace was quickening but they were in sync matching each other, he thrust into his hand when she pushed the dildo inside her and he tightened his grip as she was pulling out. Both thrusting, both moaning each other's names, both staring at the other on the screen.

"I'm so close." She whispered.

"Me too baby... Touch your clit, imagine it's my fingers pressing onto you, my cock slick from your arousal." She gasped as her finger circled her clit.

"Come with me..." She said breathlessly. Her chest falling and then he saw it the moment her orgasm hit her. Her skin flushed pink, her core pulled the dildo in even further and her legs shook. Her walls clamped around the plastic and he could see her release leaking out of her and with one more tug Oliver felt his own orgasm hit its peak. He pulled his cock up, cum releasing all over his chest.

He stroked himself through his high and when he looked back at the screen he saw Felicity licking her lips her finger still rubbing her clit as he came all over himself. He watched as she slowly pulled the dildo out, he groaned loudly releasing his now limp cock. As she brought it to her lips and she licked the plastic from the fake balls to the tip, winking at him and he felt his cock twitch slightly. She moaned softly as he swirled a finger over his chest bringing it to his own lips tasting himself and she gasped.

"All for you baby." He said softly with a smirk. "So sexy so beautiful..." She shook her head.

"That was..."

"Something else?" He asked and she nodded. "And we didn't even touch."

"Exactly..." She whimpered slowly closing her legs as a yawn escaped him. "Well I should let you sleep... we have a big day today." He smiled softly.

"That we do, and night." He winked, and she smiled contently a happy mess on the bed.

"Well I'm holding on to the whole night thing… so sleep Oliver." He nodded with a smirk.

"I love you Felicity."

"I love you too. Night." She yawned and gave him a beaming grin.

"Good night." He replied with a grin of his own.

"Oh and one more thing Oliver," he looked at her nodding slightly, "I'm not wearing underwear tomorrow." And with that she hung up. Oliver sat covered in his own cum, his mind imagining himself buried deep inside her, imagining her moans in his ear.

"Fuck." He mumbled looking down at his hardening member. He jumped out of bed, heading for the shower. He needed to clean up and deal with himself, the thought alone of her in a wedding dress made his heart hammer but with nothing on underneath now that was just sinful.


	3. The Wedding Vows

It was a beautiful summer's day, the perfect day for a wedding. Oliver was stood there smiling, his heart hammering in his chest, not from nerves but from the adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins. He was stood on the private balcony of a hotel just outside of Starling, all the press had been trying to figure out since their engagement where the wedding would be held but Felicity had been planting false information, so only close family and friends knew about this.

They had the private balcony for the actual ceremony, and then a beautifully decorated hall suite for the reception after. Oliver had expected to have a Jewish ceremony, what with Felicity's religion which he completely respected, even insisting that he would convert for her. But she had stared him down and told him that yes she was Jewish but Oliver, their cause, their life together was more important to her. So here they were having a simple wedding service.

Oliver swallowed thickly as the wedding music began to play. He didn't look; he kept looking forward stealing glances at Diggle by his side. His mind kept wondering back to the early hours of that morning watching her pleasure herself. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to forget what she had told him. That she was wearing no underwear and he couldn't help but groan silently. He shook his head, _no there would be time for that later_ , right now he was going to marry the woman he loved in front of the people that mattered the most.

When he felt her presence beside him he took a deep breath and looked at her. She was in a beautiful floor length white gown; she must have been wearing heels with how tall she was. It was a corseted top he could see the silk ties down her back, the front corset was wrapped with diamantine crystal flowers leading to her hip. It had a flowing skirt with a small trail; it was simple but so elegant. Her hair was down in loose curls with a sparkling tiara on her head. She grinned as he smiled at her, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied with a wink.

"So ladies and gentlemen we're here on this gorgeous day to celebrate the union of two souls, of these two beings Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen. I have been informed you have your own vows so..." The officiant said glancing at Oliver.

"Felicity." He turned to her taking her hands in his own. "I never thought I'd ever get to see this day, as a youthful idiot I was well... The least likely to stick to one woman, and then when," he swallowed thickly, "when I was on the island, for those 5 years I... I never even imagined a future then when I came back well, you know what I was like and when I saw you in the hospital when Sara was born I felt like the future I had never dreamt about was suddenly the only thing I ever wanted." She saw him blinking back the tears. "And I was a bigger idiot for thinking I wasn't good enough but you changed me Felicity. You made me want to become a better man, you helped me realise every part of me is important, that I can be whoever I want with you by my side. That's why I promise to always be open and honest with you, to fight every battle _together_ , to be a partnership, to stand by your side no matter what. I love you and I _need_ you in my life." A single tear rolled down his cheek and without thought she pulled her hand from his, and wiped the tear away smiling brightly. She placed her hand back in his with a smile.

"Oliver, you are the most stubborn, pig headed, often infuriating man I've ever met... But you're also the most beautiful, most loving, man I've ever met. Your past doesn't define you but it helped make you in the man you are today and you know how I feel about him." She winked and he smiled at her as he remembered those words. "You love so selflessly sometimes and often don't realise your own worth but here's the thing before you my life was plain and boring, you made me believe I could be so much more, you helped me _be_ so much more." She blinked trying to stop the tears. "I've always believed in you, I always will but your belief in me, the way your eyes sparkle when they meet mine, I'll never get over that feeling in my chest every damn time, it was like that from the beginning... when you walked into my office all those years ago."

He nodded then mouthing _it was red_ to her. She nodded, and squeezed his hand again.

"I know nothing's perfect but I've found the perfections in the imperfections of our life. There is no other man I want to share the rest of my life with, no other man I would rather spend every morning waking up to, I'd rather be with you through every complication that's to come than to even try to live a normal life again without you." She blinked again stopping the tears. "I love you Oliver and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life as your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband." She nodded enthusiastically as their guests awed and cooed.

"Well I guess all that is left is to exchange the rings." Diggle stepped up handing the rings to the officiant. "Do you Oliver Jonas Queen take Felicity Megan Smoak to be your wife?"

"I do." He nodded pushing the simple silver band onto her finger.

"Do you Felicity Megan Smoak take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your husband?" She nodded. "I need you to speak Miss Smoak."

"I... Do." Her voice broke from the emotion, as she tried to stop her tears. She slid the matching band down his finger unable to meet his gaze.

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Olivers hands slid to her face brushing away the tears as she beamed, letting him know they were from joy and not sadness. He tenderly placed their lips together and the crowd erupted throwing rose petals over them. He pulled them apart and placed a kiss to her forehead. They walked hand in hand back down the aisle stepping inside the suite. The guests following close behind automatically congratulating the couple as they passed. When the final person passed Felicity turned to Oliver, reaching into the top of her dress and pulling out a purple remote. She slowly slipped into his hand as she stretched her other arm around his neck her breath causing his sink to tingle beside his ear.

"That's a little something for you to _play_ with." Her voice was low and raspy as she pulled back standing there. With that she winked at him, seductively swaying her hips as she walked off. He stood there his hand slipping into his pocket to place the remote inside. His mind racing at the possibilities of what she meant.


	4. The remote

The remote in his pocket was like a lead weight, they'd spoken to several guests, had their first dance, everyone gave their speeches and they cut the cake but she said no more about it. He knew full well it had to be one of her _toys_ , he discovered her bedside cabinet full of an array of them, saying she hardly used them now she had him. Which of course stroked his ego big time, not that he'd admit that to her. She kept giving him sexy smiles and winks though, all the while his mind raising because she said she was going commando, _so what possible thing could this remote control?_

It was Felicity's mother, with the insistent joking of Dig and Roy (who was actually wearing a prosthetics mask to conceal his identity from Captain Lance and possible press) that had him finally discovering what the remote controlled.

Felicity was sat on a chair in the middle of the dance floor, as Oliver was to remove the wedding garter from her leg, with only his teeth. He had pushed the skirt of her dress to her knees as he got onto his own and then he delved under it, parting her legs as he kissed up her inner thigh. The guests were cheering as he finally, latched onto the blue frilly material. When he glanced up however he couldn't help but growl, and he knew Felicity had heard him from the way she parted her legs further.

Wrapped around her thighs were purple straps holding in place a purple butterfly pressed against her folds. He moaned as he realised that she wasn't wearing any panties, just the butterfly vibrator to which he had the controls. He pulled his eyes away from her core, and latched his teeth back onto the garter pulling it down roughly. He made sure to cover her up as he came from underneath the dress; he pulled the blue garter over her white sparkly stilettos never breaking eye contact as he stared at her darkening orbs. He pushed the garter into his other tuxedo pocket and then he was prowling towards her as he went in for a searing kiss. The guests cheered and wolf whistled as he pulled away nipping lightly at her lower lip.

"You're a vixen." He whispered into her mouth as their eyes locked.

"You like it baby." She winked. He moaned. "Venus penis 'g spot' vibrator." She replied instantly, his eyes widened slightly.

"Wait g spot? That means..."

"Yep it's got an internal part, not like you... But enough to keep it _interesting_."

"And I have the controls." She nodded a smirk on her face.

"I'm yours." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up off the chair. To anyone else they looked like a married couple exchanging a few words, not a kinky wife allowing her new husband the chance to pleasure her from afar. She kissed him softly on the lips, before she span around heading to the bar.

Oliver slipped his hand in his pocket, the music and hum of people making enough noise to drown out any noise from the device strapped to her. He waited until the glass of champagne touched her lips when he hit the pulse button. He watched as her mouth fell open, a drop of champagne running down her chin, she shifted slightly where she stood, and he could see the barman asking if she was okay. She nodded, looking slightly flushed but otherwise intact. He turned it off again. Unable to stop smiling to himself as he could see the small affect it was having on her. He carried it on for the next 30 minutes randomly turning the pulse on and off, whilst she was doing various things. She flushed every time, he could see her shuffling and her eyes darkening further.

He strode over to her, as the food was finally served. They had decided against a sit down meal rather having a buffet, with a variety of foods, from different cultures adorning the room. He took her hand as they served themselves heading for their table; it was just the two of them side by side.

They ate with a little chatter, sharing their food, and Oliver couldn't help himself as he changed the settings on the remote and turned it on. She clamped her lips down on the fork in her mouth, as he watched her eyes flutter closed and her thighs tighten. Her chest was rising and falling a little more rapidly. Then suddenly he turned it off, her eyes shot open as did her mouth. He could see her panting slightly glaring at him. He leant forward whispering in her ear.

"You wanna come baby?" She swallowed nodding slightly. "You wanna come all in that beautiful dress of yours? Have it slick with your juices, cover that pretty little butterfly wrapped between your thighs in all your arousal." She nodded more frantically and he tugged on her industrial piercing she gasped. Then he pulled away slowly.

"Oliver..." She glared at him as he stood up.

"I thought we'd do this with dessert." He winked walking away.

When he came back all the guests were preoccupied with their own food. He slipped back in the seat beside her making sure that the table cloth covered their legs completely.

"Oliver what are you doing?" His hand fell to her knee where he slowly lifted the material up, and he slipped a hand below it, gently caressing her thigh. He fed her a mouthful of the profiterole, and then ate the rest himself. She moaned as his hand played with the straps keeping the butterfly in place.

Suddenly he turned it on, alternating between pulsing and vibrating. He kept on feeding her as his fingers ran up and down the strap. She tried to close her legs but he used his hand to stop her. He placed his hand over the butterfly, feeling it vibrating against him. He ran his thumb near her clit and he nearly choked on the dessert when he felt the antennas of the butterfly vibrating against her. He pushed his thumb against them and she thrust forward mouth open. He placed another profiterole in her mouth.

"Gotta be quiet baby." He whispered as he cupped the butterfly, pushing it further against her. She dropped her head then, the pleasure rocking through her. Oliver could feel the slickness of her juices, leaking around the sides of the butterfly.

It hummed against him as her heard her trying to stifle a moan, be brought another profiterole to her lips, and she bit down hard wrappin her lips around it, her eyes on his. He pulled away from her lips and a droplet of chocolate ran from the corner of her mouth down her chin. He could tell she was close the way her thighs were fluttering, her eyes blown and chest rising and falling rapidly. He leant forward running his tongue from her chin to the corner of her mouth following the trail of chocolate. Then he slammed his lips to hers as he pushed the vibrator further against her throbbing core.

He swallowed her moans the world around them oblivious to the orgasm rocking her body, she wrapped an arm around him deepening the kiss sucking the chocolate from his tongue, as her other hand landed in his lap. She could feel him half hard, and she couldn't help stroking as she rode out her orgasm. His hand around her wrist stopped her, as he pulled their lips apart. He let go of her, turning the butterfly off.

"Unlike you, I won't be able to hide my release." He whispered into her lips. He pecked them once more before he pulled back; removing his hand from under her dress and straightening it back. Her eyes were hazy from the pleasure, her cheeks and chest flushed with a happy smile on her face.

"I love you." She said softly, as he rubbed his fingers in the napkin beside them able to smell her release.

"I love you too and I can't wait to taste you later." She groaned slightly then, turning back towards the guests all completely oblivious.

* * *

It was later in the evening, most of the guests had disappeared, all heading home as Oliver and Felicity danced in the middle of the floor.

"Night sweetie!" Her mother called enthusiastically. "Have a great honeymoon and remember between all the fabulous sex to actually get out, and eat." Felicity shook her head as she waved at her mom.

"Donna, sweetheart come on, I think they want to pass the wedding night first." Quentin said trying to usher her out the room.

"Oh... _OH!_ Have fun guys." And with that the two were left swaying to nothing, the staff were gone after Oliver paid them off and all the guests had left.

"So..." He sighed tightening his arms around her waist.

"So?" She asked tilting her head. Slowly his hand went to his pocket where he pulled out the remote.

"I never got to use the highest vibrate setting?"

"Oh..." She said trying not to moan. His thumb was hovering above the button as he was staring down at her. She stopped them then, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do it baby." She said so sultry and in an instant the vibration could be heard. "Oh frack." She moaned as her back arched pushing her chest further into him. She was thrusting helplessly.

"Felicity." He groaned watching her move, instinctively he pushed his leg between hers bending his knee slightly. He groaned loudly as he felt the vibrations against his leg as she rocked against his knee, seeking her release. He kneaded her ass through the material rocking her in time with her movements.

"Oliver! OLIVER!" She screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her, her whole body shaking and Oliver couldn't help marvel at the look on her face. The way her lips parted, her eyes fluttered closed, her skin was a deep shade of pink, he could feel her dampness through his pants and his own pants felt a lot tighter.

He loved to see her looking so undone, but he desperately wanted to taste her, to thrust into her, to bury himself deep inside her warm core, to fuck her senseless, to make tender love to her, to finger fuck her, to do anything and everything but only for her pleasure, their pleasure. She smiled at him as he turned the vibrator off, her nails clawing through his stubbled jaw.

"I want to rip that thing from you; I want to show you… no I want you to _feel_ how desperately I need you." Her hand ran down his chest brushing against his erection.

"I can see that big boy." She winked squeezing him and he growled.

"Felicity..."

"Good job we have a room here." She said kissing the underside of his jaw. "Take me to bed Oliver." She whispered, he didn't even falter as he scooped her up in his arms walking out the suite to their room opposite.


	5. The wedding night

He dropped her roughly onto the bed. Felicity couldn't help but smile at the almost animalistic look on his face. She had wanted him so badly for the past 24 hours, and having the vibrator get her off was fine but she needed him as much as he clearly needed her. He grasped her ankles pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, stepping between her spread legs. She automatically wrapped them around his waist. His hands skimmed down them, passed her knees slowly moving up her thighs as her dress moved up.

She felt his hands messing with the straps to the butterfly then felt them being unpopped. She gasped when she felt him pull it away from her, her already aching core wanting more. Oliver swallowed thickly at the sight of her juices spread over her folds, at the small penis shaped extension on the butterfly literally dripping. He groaned as the scent of her arousal hit his nostrils, the tip of his tongue shot out licking the tip of the device. He felt Felicity's legs tighten around him, as he growled staring back at her. She had a playful smile on her face, as she leant on her elbows.

"Jealous of a little device Mr Queen?" She asked with a wink. Suddenly she saw the butterfly flying across the room, as she was being pulled into his arms for a searing kiss. She vaguely heard a soft thud as his tongue swept into her mouth, nibbling at her tongue and lips. Just as swiftly as it had started it ended, as he span her around pushing her, bending her over the bed. He slowly pushed the skirt of her dress up around her waist.

Then she heard his pants zipper being pulled down, her heart pounding as she felt his length rubbing against her centre. She gasped as he leant over her, his erection brushing against her clit. She could feel his breath against her ear as he whispered.

"Never jealous because I know how only _my_ cock inside you can get you off, how effected you are... Mrs Queen." She groaned at the way he said her name and then he was back up, the tip of his cock pressing at her entrance.

"Oliver." She whimpered pushing her ass into him. He groaned then as he snapped his hips forward. Both moaning as he filled her completely, he didn't allow much time as he pulled back out then snapped back in once more. She arched her back, her arms crossing in front of her as her head fell on them in ecstasy. His tight grip on her hips were sure to leave bruises but right now she didn't care, she felt one of his hands move caressing her ass, touching and feeling. She clamped her walls around him pushing back to match his thrusts then suddenly he was leaning over, the angle changing and she gasped her head shooting up. He grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers.

Their wedding bands, sat beside each other and that imagine alone caused her arousal to increase but then his lips were kissing her shoulder and then he bit down into her soft flesh. She screamed her orgasm causing her legs to shake, as she felt Oliver's thrusts start to become more frantic, in her hazy state she rocked against him, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her body. Oliver's hand tightened as he grunted by her ear, and she felt him shudder as he emptied inside her. His warm seed causing another mini orgasm and she screamed his name.

When she finally opened her eyes she realised Oliver was stood behind her, his hands running up her sides as he slowly pulled the ribbon at the bottom of her corset out of its bow. He ever so tenderly loosened each strap, the bodice easing away from her body. Then he pulled her up, her back pressing into his chest and her dress pooled at her feet in an instance, his hands snaked up cupping her bare breasts.

"Felicity..."

"Built in bra." She replied. He took a step back, as she turned to look at him. The tiara was askew on her head, her hair looked dishevelled and her skin was flushed pink. Her nipples were pebbled, her thighs slick from her juices, as she stood in just her white stilettos. "You remove those clothes." She stepped closer her finger landing on his shirt covered chest, his cock hanging limp from his pants. "I have a surprise for you." She winked then stepping towards their suitcases. Oliver stripped in record speed, pulling his socks off as Felicity came back to him.

"You look beautiful." He replied as she slowly reached up, her breasts bobbing slightly from the movement as she pulled the tiara from her head dropping it to the floor.

"You look handsome." She replied stepping closer. "I got you a present, I mean if you want it... I totally understand if you don't want to try this I mean it's totally-"

"Felicity." He smiled tenderly and slowly she raised up a clenched fist, he held out his hand as she dropped the present in it.

"A ring for you." She winked as he looked at the black object. It had a small ring with bobbles on it, a larger ring around that and the top was in the shape of a rabbits face with ears.

"A cock ring?" He asked his voice going even deeper.

"A vibrating one." She pressed the small button as it buzzed to life shaking in his palm. He groaned loudly his cock twitching.

"Felicity..."

"We don't have to-" his lips crashed into hers stopping her.

"Fuck I want to!" He said pulling back. Felicity took it from him pushing him on his shoulder to sit on the bed. He took her lead as she turned the device off. Slowly she slipped to her knees, pushing the smaller ring down his shaft; his head fell back as the bobbles rubbed against him. Then slowly she lopped the other band over his testicles, pulling them tighter to his shaft and he groaned at the mix of the tightness with her delicate touch. She ran her fingertips up and down his already hardening length.

"Someones already for round 2." She whispered placing a kiss to the tip of his cock, licking slightly and he hissed. His hands grabbed her hips, as he pulled her onto his lap. He could feel his erection growing as she ground against him, his lips and hands caressing her nipples. Suddenly her hand grasped him and he gasped as she sank down, slowly rocking them. She kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck, she lifted up and thrust down. He bit her bottom lip as she started to ride him, his hand slipped between them turning the vibrator on.

"Fuck!" He grumbled as he felt his whole cock shaking and Felicity gasped as she felt the ears vibrate her clit and Oliver vibrating all around her. Her walls were tightening around him, seeking out more and in a swift movement Oliver flipped them with one hand, pushing her further up the bed. As he thrust in harder everything came to live her senses exploded as the vibrations with Oliver hitting that sweet spot had her screaming. His hands feel into her hair as he thrust and thrust as she shivered and whimpered under him. He could feel his release building his balls tightening but this orgasm felt different as he was restrained. He suddenly pulled out and up, Felicity grumbling from the loss of contact, he pulled the cock ring off with little resistance stroking himself. Felicity opened her eyes, her legs spread.

"Come on me baby..." She whispered and their eyes locked. Then he was coming all over her chest and thighs her hands spreading it around as he carried on stroking himself. Her hands rubbing his cum over her nipples, as she moaned softly. He slummed beside her his body exhausted when she curled into his side. "Good night." She hummed with pleasure.

"Night Mrs Queen." He replied with a yawn, both eyes falling shut.

* * *

Several hours later Felicity's eyes flicked open, her body suddenly felt cold, even with the sheets now wrapped around her. Then she felt a hot breath by her thigh and she looked down to see Oliver between her parted legs, he kept staring at her as he licked a long strip from her entrance to her clit. She shifted, her head hanging off the mattress.

"Oliver." She moaned sleepily her eyes falling closed. He sucked on her clit and she felt herself panting, her legs falling open as he dipped his tongue inside her lapping at her juices. She moaned loudly thrusting minimally into his mouth, his rough stubble adding to the mix, her mind blew when he inserted a finger inside her. Her body was still tired but already wanting, needing him. He hummed against her clit as he sank another finger inside her, she arched her back into him as he sucked and crooked his fingers.

She came hard and he didn't stop working her, lapping up every single drop of her release.

"Baby." He hummed as he covered her with the sheets, slipping in beside her, wrapping his body around her own. She could feel his erection pressing into her back, her hand fell backwards stroking him lazily.

"So hard." He took her hand in his.

"No baby, I'll wait, rest, sleep." He kissed her shoulder, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. She pushed further into him letting the sleep take her.

* * *

When Oliver woke up, Felicity was kissing his chest, the scars on his body, the marks he had gained. She slowly made her way up his collarbone, neck, along his jaw to the corner of his mouth before finally kissing him so tenderly. There was a softness to it, a less frantic pace than the rest of the night. She wrapped her leg up around his waist; his body was willing and waiting for her as he slid against her folds, both moaning into the others mouth.

He gently rolled them over pushing her back into the mattress her blonde hair fanning around her like a halo in the early morning sun peaking through the curtains. He slowly penetrated her, her legs moved up over his hips, and he kissed her his tongue darting in. Her hands ran up his sides tenderly, lovingly as he gently rocked in and out of her. It was slow and tender, their eyes locked together as he made love to his wife. Her hand fell to his cheek, pulling him in for a soft kiss as she rocked to meet him. He moved slowly, meaningfully, the fire building in them both as their eyes shone with the love they shared, of the life and name they now shared too. Her hand fell to the side as he hit a spot inside her, her mouth falling open in a moan. Slowly his hand went out to hers, he interlinked their fingers and she squeezed them as he pulled her hand closer.

Their hand linked, their bodies pressed together, joined so intimately, their bodies, their souls every part of them sharing this one moment as husband and wife; a moment that would now last a life time as they shared everything.

"I love you." Oliver whispered against her lips and suddenly she was floating off the edge. Tears of joy and pleasure slid down her face and he kissed them away, still rocking drawing out her pleasure. She squeezed his hand tighter staring up at him, her walls fluttering around him.

"I love you completely Oliver." She said with a smile, and a small gasp when he thrust a little harder, once, twice and then the third time he came hard. She milked him for all he was worth, as he collapsed on top of her, her hand running up and down his spine. He tried to move but she protested kissing him on the temple. They feel asleep surrounded by each other, never wanting to leave that moment.

* * *

It was the door opening that startled Felicity awake.

"Huh?" She asked when she saw Oliver stood there in his boxer briefs and a trolley full of food.

"We have to leave the hotel in an hour, and catch the plane for our honeymoon in two." He smiled as he walked towards the bed. "As much as I'd love to stay in here all day and repeat last night, you need to get up and shower, eat and get ready."

"Oh you do know how to take care of me." She said standing up and kissing him. She smiled as she looked down to see her heels still on her feet. Both chuckled at that. "It would appear I forgot to remove my heels." Oliver shrugged.

"Well we hardly slept last night so…"

"Oh don't I know." She winked as she headed to the bathroom. "Oh and Oliver I look forward to _many more_ sleepless nights like that on our honeymoon." Oliver groaned loudly as he watched her sway her hips, her ass moving deliciously as she disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
